Wind can really work wonders
by Waverin1
Summary: Someone has died, and one person takes it hard. It will be about 5-10 parts.
1. Visiting is really hard

He sat with flowers in his hands. His eyes were closed because he was so tired. He got enough sleep, but he was tired from all the crying, all the pain. He couldn't stand it. He got up and walked away, leaving a trail of tears behind him.  
  
He went to what became one of his least favorite places ever. I can't do this, he thought. He looked at the sun and closed his eyes. He continued on. He's been there many times before, so why was this so hard? Because now I know he's dead, he thought. He started crying again. He got down on his knees. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" He screamed. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" He stopped and realized what he was doing. He got up and continued on, to the place of hell.  
  
When he got to the entrance, he couldn't go in. Yes, you can. He wants you to. He's watching you right now. He knows what you're going through. He feels your pain, he thought. He sat down. His head hurt. He pulled out his Advil and took three. I'm ready, he thought. He closed his eyes and remembered. He remembered all the good times. Bike rides and video games. But he also remembered the bad times. Fights, girl problems, bullies and drugs. He started crying again. He had to do this. He had to pull through for him. He went inside.  
  
He looked at his surroundings and couldn't believe he was here again. You know you hate coming here, but you're doing the right thing, he thought. He went to the tombstone. He put the flowers down and prayed. Lord, I know I never pray. EVER. But listen to me please. Keep him safe and watch over him. Let him enter your kingdom in heaven and be safe. Keep him up there no matter what. He got up, made sure the flowers were in there usual spot, and walked away.  
  
Seth Cohen sat on a bench. The weatherman said that there would be no wind, so he didn't worry. But he felt a breeze blow past him. He looked at the woman three benches away, and her hair wasn't moving. He went back to the tombstone. "Thanks," he said as he stared at the writing:  
  
RYAN ATWOOD 1987-2004 LOVING BROTHER, DEVOTED FRIEND. OUR PRAYERS ARE WITH YOU ALWAYS. 


	2. Haunting Dreams From a Friend

Seth went back home. He decided to sit in Ryan's poolhouse, which he did a lot. He sat there, just like he would do when Ryan was working at the Crab Shack. He would sit in the poolhouse waiting for him to come back. Maybe, he thought, if I sit here long enough he'll come back. He started crying. "HE'S NEVER COMING BACK YOUR DUMBASS!" He screamed. Seth put his head face down on Ryan's pillow. "I need him," he said.  
  
About an hour later, he went back into his room. Why does it look so different? He thought. "Maybe it's because I haven't been in here in a while," he said. Seth sat on his bed, and fell asleep.  
  
"Ryan! Come on! The girls are waiting for us!" Seth screamed. Ryan sat up. "We have to be at the party in 30 minutes!" Seth said. "Coming," Ryan mumbled. He went into the bathroom and got ready. When he came back out, Seth was gone. "He's probably in the car. Eager little creature," Ryan said.  
  
Ryan went into the driveway and saw Seth sitting in the car. "Let's go!" He hollered. Ryan got into the seat next to Seth. "We're going to pick up Summer first," Seth said. "Great," Ryan mumbled. "Look. I know that you don't want to go, but do it for Marissa," Seth said. Ryan nodded.  
  
They pulled up to Summer's driveway. "I'll get her," Seth said. He got out of the car and went up to Summer's house and rang the bell. "God Cohen! Why the hell are you so late?" She asked. "Ryan. He fell asleep, again," Seth said. They went into the car. "Hi Summer," Ryan said. Summer looked at him. "Hey Chino. Are you ok? You never say hi to me," Summer said. Ryan shrugged.  
  
Next was Marissa. "Do you want to get her man?" Seth asked. Ryan leaned over, looked at Seth in the eyes, and honked the horn. "Guess not," he said. Marissa came out. "Hey guys," she said. Everyone said their hellos and they drove to the party.  
  
"Well. That was new," Seth said as they walked out. Ryan was behind him, holding a passed out Summer. "I know. I thought Marissa would have passed out," Ryan said. Marissa was already in the car. "Did you drink anything?" Seth said. Marissa shook her head. "I'm not drinking anymore!" She said proudly. "Wish I could say the same for Summer," Ryan said. Marissa watched as Ryan put her in a seatbelt. "Can you hold her up if she falls over?" Ryan asked. Marissa nodded as Ryan walked out.  
  
"How's Summer?" Seth asked. Marissa looked at her. "She's still sleeping, but she isn't falling over as much," Marissa said. Seth didn't take his eyes off the road. "Are you ok Ryan?" Seth asked. Ryan nodded. "Oh shit." Ryan looked up and saw a sixteen-wheeler speeding towards them. Seth swerved over and they rolled off the road and down a cliff.  
  
When they stopped rolling, Seth opened his eyes. He looked around him. He saw that he was able to get out, so he did. He went to the backseat and opened Summer's door. "Marissa!" He said. Marissa pushed Summer out, who was awake. "What happened?" Summer asked. Seth ran over to Ryan's side. The door was forced shut. He went over to the driver's side and tried to pull Ryan out, but he couldn't. He was stuck. Seth ran back over to Ryan's door and pulled it with such a force, that it opened. Seth looked at Ryan. "Hey Seth. I'm fine. Really," Ryan said. "Look down," Seth said. Ryan looked down and saw that piece of metal went through his stomach. "Seth. If I don't make it, you were the best friend I could ever have. I love you more than anyone could love a brother," Ryan said. "You're not going to die. Hold on man," Seth said. Marissa came over. "I'm sorry that I didn't give you another chance. I'm so sorry. I still love you. Tell Summer that I love her too." Ryan looked at Seth. He was crying. "I will always be with you," Ryan said. "I love you Ryan. You can't leave. You're my only brother. I never had a brother." Ryan moaned. "Good bye Seth." Ryan closed his eyes, and never opened them again.  
  
Seth woke up. He was crying again. "Thanks man," he said. 


	3. Getting Drunk and Spilling the Truth

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that I'm not making this a one- parter cause I am having fun writing this story.  
  
Seth got up from bed and went downstairs. He saw his parents sitting in the kitchen. Their not just your parents, Seth thought to himself, their Ryan's also. "Hey sweetie. How are you?" Kirsten asked. "Been better," Seth mumbled. "You wanna sit down?" Sandy asked. Seth sat down. "Do you wanna talk about what happened?" Sandy asked. "You really wanna know the whole truth?" Seth said. Sandy and Kirsten nodded. "We were driving, a car came toward us, we rolled off a cliff and Ryan died," Seth said. "Anything else?" Sandy asked. Seth started to tear up. "He told us that he loved us, and that you guys and me were his only real family ever." Seth got up and went upstairs.  
  
Sandy and Kirsten watched him. "We have to do something Sandy," she said. "I know. But give him time. His only brother died and he witnessed it. If you saw Hailey die, would you react differently?" Sandy asked. Kirsten nodded. "You're right. We shouldn't be so hard on him," she said. Sandy got up and looked up the stairs. "SETH! ARE YOU HUNGRY?" Sandy asked. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Seth said. Sandy walked away. "Aren't you going to do anything?" Kirsten asked. Sandy shook his head. "We shouldn't be so hard on him," Sandy said.  
  
Seth was in his room, again, with the door locked. He took out a bottle of Coke and put some Scotch in it. He didn't care if his intestines burned up and he died. At least he would be with Ryan. He's been drinking heavily for a while. When he would go over to Luke's, he would always take a bottle of something full of alcohol. He would drink it in a day, visit Luke and get more.  
  
About 10 minutes later, Seth was drunk. He made a huge mistake. He unlocked the door and went downstairs. His parents were watching TV. "Howwwwwwwwwwww Deee Hoooo!" Seth said. Sandy and Kirsten looked up. "I'm Mr. Hankey the Chirstmassssssss Poo!" Seth said as he stumbled over. "Are you fucking drunk?" Sandy asked. "Of course not! How would I get alcohol? From Luke when I go over there everyday? Oh wait. That IS how I get it!" Seth stood up and span in circles singing Ring Around the Rosie. He fell over. "Woah! That was soooooooo much fun! Ryan wasn't that fun?" Seth looked to his left. "Where's Ryan?" He looked at his parents. "Oh yeah! He died! He died when I rolled the car off the cliff because jackasses don't know how to drive! Heh heh. I'm funny," Seth said. He went upstairs and turned his radio on. He blasted the radio. "What are we going to do?" Kirsten asked. "We'll talk to him went he isn't being a jackass," Sandy sad.  
  
About 10 minutes later, Seth was still blasting the radio. "WE HAVE A SPECIAL REQUEST FROM SETH COHEN TO HIS DEAD BROTHER, RYAN," the man said. Sandy and Kirsten went to the edge of the stairs as the song blared from the speakers.  
  
Last night I swallowed liquor and a lighter  
  
and this morning I threw up fire  
  
But it's nothing new  
  
I've been piecing it together and it's got something to do  
  
with every look thrown like a knife across a crowded room  
  
And every slow and quiet car ride I spent drinking in the backseat  
  
Every stupid melody to every stupid song,  
  
and every stupid word that everybody's hanging on  
  
What difference does this difference in age make?  
  
I know how it ends... she'll kill me quick.  
  
Call 911, I'm already dead but  
  
someone should be caught and held responsible  
  
for this bloody mess  
  
Last night I fell asleep next to a liar  
  
and I woke up with a shiner  
  
And it's all that I remember from a night spent lying on my back with a view  
  
of a stone white ceiling and the back of your head  
  
And this quiet dark bed feels like the middle of nowhere  
  
And we beat each other up just like we always do  
  
When I'm talking to myself I'd always rather be talking to you  
  
What difference does this difference in age make?  
  
I know how it ends... she'll kill me quick.  
  
Call 911, I'm already dead but  
  
someone should be caught and held responsible  
  
for this bloody mess  
  
Call homicide, take the case to court  
  
Cause her lips taste like a loaded gun  
  
I'm her number one chalk outline on the floor  
  
They hung her from the bridge on Monday  
  
The gathering turned to a mob out on the lawn  
  
They dropped her body in the river  
  
School and work returned to normal before long  
  
(before long... and no one will mention any of this again)  
  
Call 911, I'm already dead but  
  
someone should be caught and held responsible  
  
for this bloody mess  
  
Call homicide, take the case to court  
  
Cause her lips taste like a loaded gun  
  
I'm her number one chalk outline on the floor  
  
"Oh god Sandy!" Kirsten was crying. Sandy went up into his son's room. Seth was dancing and singing the words to the song, really, really badly.  
  
"Call 911, Ryan's already dead but  
  
someone should be caught and held responsible  
  
for this bloody mess  
  
Call homicide, take the case to court  
  
Cause his lips taste like a hit-and-run  
  
Ryan's his number one chalk outline on the floor Ryan's dead and Luke hit us! WOOOOOOO!"  
  
Sandy stared at Seth. "WHAT!?" Sandy screamed. Seth looked at him. "Hi dad! Didn't I tell you? Luke was driving the truck! He wanted Ryan dead! WOOOOOOO!" Sandy grabbed his son. He put him on the bed and turned the radio off. "Stay here," Sandy said coldly.  
  
Seth sat on the bed, rocking back and forth. Sandy came back up. "I got a present for you," he said. Seth smiled. "Close your eyes," Sandy said. Seth closed his eyes. Sandy took two pills and put them into Seth's mouth. Seth choked on them, but he fell asleep. When he woke up, they were going to have a long talk. 


	4. Waking Up and Learning What He Said

Seth woke up, finally. He was sleeping for nine hours! "Where am I?" he said. He sat up, but fell over. His head was throbbing. Hangover. "Great," he mumbled. What did I do? I can't remember anything. Why am I on the couch in the den? Where is everyone? So many thoughts were running through his head that he couldn't keep track.  
  
Sandy came back in. "You're awake. Good," Sandy said. "What happened?" Seth asked. "I gave you pills. You were drunk and you said some things that we need to talk about," Sandy said. Seth sneezed. "Whad I say?" Seth asked. Sandy felt his head. "You're burning up. You need to lie down, but we are still gonna talk," Sandy said. Seth lied down. "You said and did some unbelievable things. First of all, we know that you've been getting liquor from Luke," Sandy said. Seth looked down. "Second, you requested a song on the radio that reminded us a lot about Ryan's death. I believe the song was called Sudden Death in Carolina by Brand New," Sandy said. "Anyting else?" Seth asked. "You told us that Luke was driving the truck. That he wanted Ryan dead," Seth started crying. "He did. He dold me dat he wanted Ryan out of the pidure so he can have Marissa back. He said Ryan ruined everyding," Seth said. "We're calling the cops. You stay here," Sandy said.  
  
About two minutes later, Sandy came back out. "The cops are coming over and so is Detective Shamus McGrady," Sandy said. "Idish?" Seth asked. Sandy nodded. Seth closed his eyes and the last thing he saw was his father starting to cry.  
  
"Seth? Wake up!" Seth opened his eyes. He saw his father and a man standing by him. "Seth Cohen. My name is Shamus McGrady. I'm the detective who will be on this case," he said. "Whad case? Lude did it. Arrest him," Seth said. "I'm sorry, Lude?" Shamus asked. "Luke. Luke Ward did it. My son's sick," Sandy said. "How do you know he did it?" Shamus asked. "I saw him. I saw him right before we fell off da cliff. Ask Marissa and summer," Seth said. "I have their numbers. We'll get them over here," Sandy said. He went inside and got the phone.  
  
"That's everything?" Shamus asked. Seth nodded. "Thanks a lot son. I have one question though. You said that you've been going over to his house. Why?" he asked. "He didn'd want to look wrong. I wend over cause he dreathened me," Seth said. "Thanks again son. We have a cop car going over to his house now," Shamus said. Just then, Summer and Marissa came in. "Sit," Shamus said.  
  
Summer and Marissa told the same story as Seth. Except Shamus understood the girls versions more because he could hear them clearer. "Thanks for everything. He'll be in jail before this night is over," Shamus said.  
  
"I thought you weren't gonna tell," Marissa said. "Well. I god drunk and told dem everyting," Seth said. "Oh. Good job Cohen," Summer said. "Tanks Summer," he said. "No prob!" Summer said. "Uh guys, I have something to tell you," Marissa said. "What is it Coop?" Summer asked. Marissa looked down. Her eyes started to tear up. "I'm pregnant with Ryan's baby," she said.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short. I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. I lost someone close to me and it's been kinda hard. I'll update soon though. 


	5. Telling Julie and Sharing Memories

"Uh Coop? YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Summer screamed. Sandy and Kirsten stopped talking. Marissa turned red and put her head down. Kirsten got up and went over to her. "Congratulations! I'm going to be a grandmother!" Kirsten said. That was the happiest anyone had seen her since Ryan died. Seth smiled as he watched his mother overreact. "How far along are you?" Summer asked. "About 3 months," Marissa said. "Congrads Marissa," Seth said. "Thanks Seth," Marissa said. Seth put his thumb up in the air to say OK or no problem or whatever Seth said. "When are you gonna tell your mother?" Summer asked. "Well, my father knows. I'll tell her now. Kirsten?" Kirsten looked at her. "Can you call my mother?" she asked. Kirsten nodded and went into the kitchen to call Julie.  
  
The phone rang twice. "Hello?" Julie asked. "Hey Julie! It's Kirsten! Look, Marissa has something to tell you. Can you come over?" Kirsten asked. "OK. I'll be there in 30 seconds," Julie said. Kirsten hung up the phone. "Thirty seconds my ass," she said.  
  
She went back inside and saw Seth missing. "Where's Seth?" she asked. "Bathroom," Sandy said. "Oh." Kirsten went to the bathroom door. "Are you OK Seth?" she asked. "Fine mom. Thanks for asking," Seth mumbled. Kirsten shrugged and went inside just as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Julie! Come in! Make yourself at home!" Kirsten heard Sandy say. Kirsten saw her go towards the couch, but stopped her. "Seth's laying there. He's really sick," she said. Julie looked at the couch, backed away, and sat on a chair. "Is everything OK?" Julie asked. Seth came out of the bathroom. "Hello Seth. How are you feeling?" Julie asked. Seth forced himself to smile, but he dropped it and just waved as he lied down on the couch.  
  
"Is everything OK Marissa?" Julie asked. She sounded nervous. "Yeah. Nothings wrong. I have good news. Well, for me at least," she said. Julie grabbed her hand. "Mom. I'm pregnant," she said. Julie's eyes widened. She started to cry. "Oh my God sweetie! I'm so happy for you! How far along?" Julie asked. "3 months," they all said at the same time. "Wow. I'm gonna be a grandmother." Julie looked at Kirsten and Sandy. "We're gonna be grandparents!" Julie said. She went over and hugged Sandy and Kirsten. Her back was to the kids. Julie and Sandy gave them a 'what the hell is she doing' look. Julie pulled away. "Come on honey. We're going shopping!" Julie said. "For what?" Marissa asked. "Baby supplies! Well, we don't know what it is yet. We can get wipes, cream, lotion and diapers," Julie said. Marissa stared at her. Why was she so happy? Julie went outside. Marissa said her good-byes and followed her mother.  
  
"Well. That was bracing," Kirsten said. "I know. I thought that she would like, freak out," Summer said. Seth got up and ran to the bathroom. "Ugh," Summer said. "Do you want to stay over Summer?" Sandy asked. "Sure! I'd love to," Summer said. "Dinner's in a little while. We're having Chinese Food," Kirsten said. "Do you guys eat anything else?" Summer asked jokingly. Sandy and Kirsten nodded. "We have pizza sometimes," Sandy said. Seth came back out. "How are you feeling?" Kirsten asked. "Fine," Seth mumbled as he lied down. "Why was Julie so happy?" Seth asked. "No clue," Kirsten said. Sandy and Kirsten went into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm staying for dinner," Summer said. "Cool. Can you ged me a glass of wader?" Seth asked. Summer nodded and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
  
Seth liked being alone. It gave him time to think about Ryan and all the good times they had. Like on Thanksgiving when they had Chinese in Seth's room because his mom burned the turkey. And how when Marissa left that night, Ryan gave Seth a picture of him when he played Snoopy in You're a Good Man Charlie Brown. Seth laughed when he saw the picture and when Ryan left, he framed the picture. He put it next to his bed. He also remembered the times when the four of them went to the beach. Seth had a picture of the four of them, him and Summer, Summer and Marissa, and one of him and Ryan. Ryan even smiled in the picture.  
  
"Here's your water," Summer said. Seth nodded and drank it. "Do you want to talk?" Summer asked. Seth looked at her. He did. He really wanted to talk about Ryan. Seth nodded. "What do you wanna talk about?" she asked. "Ryan," he said.  
  
They sat for a little while and talked about the good times they had, and the bad ones. "One of my favoride memories is on Christmakkuh. My parents and I, we had our stockings up, and Ryan didn't. Dat night, he hung id up," Seth said. He got up and went over to the fireplace. There were a lot of pictures up there. He took the holiday one and showed it to Summer. It was the Cohens and Ryan, sitting in front of the fireplace, smiling. Summer looked at it and started to tear up. "I miss him Seth. You know that, right?" she asked. Seth pulled her into a hug. "I know," he said. Seth got up, and put the picture back. He looked at a picture they had in every room. It was a picture of Ryan in a tuxedo, smiling. Next to that picture was a picture of his grave. Under every picture, there was a rose, Ryan's favorite flower. 


	6. Letters and Gifts Left Behind

Three hours later, Marissa arrived at her father's house with a lot of bags. "Hey sweetie? What are all the bags for?" Jimmy asked. "I told mom I was pregnant and she went a little overboard," Marissa said. "Well what the HELL did she buy?" Jimmy asked. "She bought clothes, even though we don't know if it is a boy or a girl, she bought diapers, blankets and she bought a crib. It'll be here in about four days," Marissa said. "Why did she buy so much? We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl," Jimmy said. Marissa shrugged. "Mom will do anything to go shopping," she said. "I'm going inside to use the phone." Marissa walked away.  
  
She went into her room and picked up the phone. "Pick up," she repeated to herself. "Hello?" A voice said. "Hi Sandy it's Marissa. Can I come over again?" Marissa asked. "Sure! As long as your mother doesn't come with you," Sandy said. She hung up the phone and left.  
  
"How is he?" Sandy asked. "I'm fine!" Seth said. He wanted to get off of the couch. "Well, you sound better. I'm taking your temperature," Kirsten said as she got the thermometer. She put it in Seth's mouth just as the doorbell rang. "It's probably Marissa," Sandy said. He went to the door and saw a delivery man there. "Is Marissa Cooper here?" he asked. "Not right now. I can give it to her," Sandy said. "OK. Sign here," the man said. Sandy signed and the man left. It was a heavy package addressed to Marissa Cooper. There was no return address or anything.  
  
"Was it Marissa?" Kirsten asked. "No. It was a delivery man. It's a package for Marissa. The handwriting looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it," Sandy said. Just then, the doorbell rang again. "That's Marissa," Seth said. "No talking while the thermometer is in your mouth," Kirsten snapped. Seth shut up. The thermometer beeped 5 times. His temperature was 102.4. "You're still sick," Kirsten said.  
  
Sandy answered the door. "Hello Sandy," Marissa said. "Hi Marissa! Kirsten and Seth are inside," Sandy said. She nodded and went inside. Seth was still lying on the couch. "Hey Seth," she said. "Hey Marissa. You wanna sit?" Seth asked. "Sure. Where's Summer?" Marissa asked. "She left," he replied. "You sound better," Marissa said. "Yeah. I feel it to, but I'm not. I still have a fever," Seth said. He expected her to move back, but she didn't. "The real reason I came over again is because the baby kicked," Marissa said. She pulled up her really baggy shirt. She was putting on weight. "Put your hand there. It's kicking now," Marissa said. Seth put his hand on her stomach. The baby was kicking. "When you can't go to school anymore, I'll take notes and teach you everything," Seth said. Marissa hugged him. "Thanks for everything. When I go into labor, I'll make sure that they let you in the room with me," Marissa said. Seth smiled. "Awww. I feel honored," he said.  
  
Kirsten came back in. "How was shopping?" Kirsten asked. "It was OK. My mother bought almost everything in the store that had to do with or contained the word baby. She even bought a bottle of liquor that said Baby on it," Marissa said. "Marissa, you got a package," Sandy said carrying the box into the room. Marissa looked at it confused. It said her name and had the Cohen address on it. She opened the box. It was covered with the bubbly paper on top, and there was an item underneath it. But there was a note also.  
  
Dear Marissa,  
I know what you're going through. I know just how you feel. You were closer to Ryan than I ever was. He came to Chino a little while before he died. He left me something to give to you. There is another note under what he left for Seth and an item for him.  
  
Dawn Atwood  
  
Marissa took off more bubble paper to reveal an item. She picked it up. It was a picture. It was her and Ryan the day they shared their first kiss. Behind the picture, there was another note.  
  
Marissa,  
I told Dawn to give this to you in the event that I die before you. I gave it to Dawn because I know that she would send it to the Cohens. I'm watching you right now Marissa. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I always will. Don't forget me no matter what. If you ever see Oliver again, tell him that I'm watching over him also. It's not his fault he's mentally insane.  
  
Love Always,  
Ryan  
  
Marissa started crying. She ran into the bathroom leaving very confused Cohens behind. Seth went over and saw another item in the box and a letter addressed to him. He took the box back over to the couch and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Seth,  
Ryan cared about you more than anyone. He told me to tell you, in the event that he died, that he loved you. You were the closest thing he ever had to a brother. You were there for Ryan no matter what, except the Oliver incident. But he forgave you and Ryan doesn't forgive many people. He wanted me to give you this.  
  
Theresa  
  
Seth took out the item. It was a picture of Seth and Ryan the first day they met. Seth smiled at the memory. He turned the picture over and found a note.  
  
Seth,  
I'm so sorry if you get this. I gave this to Theresa to give to you if I die. Well, I guess I have. I love you man. I understand why you didn't believe me about Oliver. But Marissa, that I don't know. Look. If we were fighting for any reason, I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me. I will always look after you Seth. Also, open up the frame. There's another picture in it.  
  
Love,  
Ryan  
  
Seth opened the frame. It was a picture of Ryan, Seth, Sandy and Kirsten. They were on the beach. Seth gave the picture to his parents. They smiled at the picture. Seth went into the cabinet and got a picture frame. He took the picture and put it in the frame. He put the picture next to Ryan's First Christmakkuh picture. 


	7. Police and Coroner Report

POLICE/CORONER REPORT  
  
WRITTEN ON 4/19/04  
  
Victim(s): Ryan Atwood  
  
Cause: Car Accident  
  
Witnesses: Seth Cohen, Marissa Cooper, and Summer Roberts(?)  
  
Suspect: Luke Ward  
  
How was suspect found: Witness saw him run his truck into their vehicle  
  
Incident: Ward ran his truck into the car where Atwood, Cohen, Cooper and Roberts were. The car fell off a ledge and went rolling. A piece of metal went through Atwood's stomach. The other three escaped with minor injuries or no injuries.  
  
Medical bills: Cohen's was $2,435. Cooper's was $3,246. Roberts had no injuries and wasn't hospitalized.  
  
Damage: Atwood killed, Cohen and Cooper hospitalized. $12,000 worth of damage done to the car. Most likely can't be fixed.  
  
Confession: None yet. But he will soon.  
  
Charged: Most likely charged as an adult for first degree murder of Ryan Atwood. Might be charged for attempted murder.  
  
Other Notes: They are all 17, Cooper has a drug history, Atwood and Roberts drank and Cohen was clean. Atwood's brother is in California State Jail for stealing a car.  
  
ADDED 5/02/04  
  
Ward confessed to driving the car. He will be tried on May 16th, 2004. Witnesses will testify and tell what they saw and remembered. Judge Scott Abraham will be on the case.  
  
A/N: I know it was short. My uncle is a cop and said that I should do a police report for a chapter. He's a cop, so he gave me an idea as to what to write. I know it's not what they normally write, but I did as best as I could.  
About the last chapter. I wrote it like that because, as we all know, Ryan changed when he came to Newport. He took his favorite pictures and gave them to Dawn and Theresa to give to his family in case he died. I thought it was sort of a twist and I have NO clue where the idea came from. 


End file.
